Hyper
by Luner Midnight
Summary: What happens when TenTen has to much sugar and Neji has to go looking for her? Well read and find out.


**Hyper**

**Ok this came to me when I was like really hyper and so I thought it would fit in with the Neji and TenTen fic that I said I would do. So I hope you all like it. Reviews are welcome and so are flames.**

"Hello everyone. How are you today? Are you all ready to train on this fine morning?" Lee yelled out loud so he could drive both Neji and TenTen crazy first thing in the morning.

"Lee some people are quiet in the morning. Maybe you should try that." Neji said as he was walking out to the training field. "We need to train now. Lets go Lee, TenTen."

Neji was walking away from TenTen who stuck out her toung cause she was feeling a little braty this morning.

"TenTen get that look off your face." Neji said. She put her toung back in her mouth and just glared. She didn't like it when he figured she was doing something childish.

Training was a lot loner then it usually was. Lee had left to do one on one traning with Guy. They were planing to go to their own homes until TenTen made a bet with Neji.

"Ok Neji make a deal if I land a hit on you, you have to take me to your place and have lunch. If you land a hit on me then I have to take you to my place for lunch. Deal?" TenTen asked. Neji smirked at this idea.

"Fine, I will play your silly game." Neji said to her. They kept traing until finally TenTen was able to throw a kunei at Nejis clown and then Neji wa able to just push TenTen out of the tree she was staning in. She landed on her feet then looked at Neji.

"No fair Neji you cheated!" She yelled he jumped out and landed right in front of her. TenTen looked sad.

"You owe me lunch TenTen." Was all he said. They made their way to her apartment and she got ready to make lunch.

TenTen got out some rice and and some chicken. **(A/N: Ok so I am adding my own kind of dish. It is not known cause my brother made it up so don't judge it till ya try it.)** She got out a large fry pan and put the chicken in it then added water to cover the chicken and then coated it in butter and seasoning salt.

Neji wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or feed him. "What is that?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Well it doesn't really have a name. But it puts weight on that I need so I call it fat kid meal. It is super good. After she pretty much boiled the chicken she then added a little more butter and then put some more water in and added the rice. That cooked till done.

To me it looked like a heart-attack on a plate. But I didn't turn it away. "Oh hey do you want some lemonaid?" She asked Neji. He gave her a slight nod then she was off and returned with two glasses of lemonaid.

Neji found the drink to be sweet and sour at the same time. "TenTen do you like to eat and drink things that make you fat? I mean you have a lot of sugar in this lemonaid." Neji told her. She just looked at him.

"Oh well after training I drink lots of lemonaid so I can get hyper so I can go to be early and not worry bout sleep. But that is every other day. I eat this because it helps me keep weight on cause when I train I lose to much. So I balance it out." She said. **(A/N: I know it sounds weird but this is somethin I had to do when I was younger so this can actually happen.) **

Neji kept his mouth shut and then ate his meal. He would never tell TenTen that he actually like the meal. Neji started to notice that TenTen wasn't sitting still. Who sugar gets to her fast. Neji starts to wonder why TenTen doesn't get enough sleep.

"TenTen what time do you go to bed?" Neji asked. She looked over and noticed that she was all fidigity and couldn't stop.

"Ummm...good question. Usually by nine, but sometimes I end up going to bed at like seven." She said with a happy smile. TenTen was already feeling the sugar in her system.

"TenTen that isn't good for your system. I mean what about missions? I mean it can't be good if your body is use to having it everyday." Neji pointed out.

"Oh no need to worry. Like I said I drink it every other day." She sid with a smile. But from the looks of things she was addicted to it and she couldn't help it.

"Tell me TenTen what happens when you are hyper off of lemonaid?" Neji asked.

She looked at him and then thought for a moment. "Well to be honest I'm not really sure." She said and with another smile.

"TenTen do you mind if I stay for a while to make sure you don't do something to hurt yourself? I am a little concerned with this." He told her and she just nodded and went back to get more.

After a few hours of watching TenTen jump off the walls Neji decided to go get a medical nin to look at her. This could not be good. TenTen was just wound for sound. She was blasting music. Then she asked Neji if he wanted to play a game of jacks. Then he finally couldn't take it anymore. She was talking fifty miles an hour. It was tireing for him and for her.

He tired her up so she couldn't leave or do any harm. She had already cut her hand on broken glass. And then she hit her head on the frig and when she was grabbing more lemonaid. Neji couldn't take it anymore. She was not happy.

"Neji let me go! I didn't do anything." She yelled but he ignored her. He knew she needed help and as a team mate he was the one to help her.

When both the medical nin and Neji returned TenTen had freed heself from the rops. What did he expect from her? So Neji asked anyone her could to look for TenTen so that way they could get her the help she needed. Finally after looking for hours Neji decided to look the one place he should have looked first.

Neji arrived just as TenTen had sat down. "Oh wow that took you a while. Here you are suppose to be the best. haha..Wow bet your mad at me now aren't you?" TenTen couldn't help it she was hyper off of the sugar.

"Please TenTen they just want to help." Neji told her. She looked at him. She then put a pout on her face.

"But I don't want to get help. I like being hyper. I don't see a problem in it. Your just jealous cause I am not so uptight. I mean being hyper means I can do stuff I wouldn't do if I was calm and boring me. I mean take this for an example." TenTen then got up and kissed Neji on the cheek. "See if I was calm I wouldn't have kissed you but just because I am hyper doesn't mean I will tell you that I have liked you sense who knows how long." She said then stopped. "Wait what did I just say? Neji not fair you made me tell my secret. Your so mean." TenTen started crying.

Neji looked at her. He couldn't believe that TenTen weponds mistress was crying cause she spilled the beans on herself. Neji had, had enough. "TenTen I promise I wont say a word if you will just stop crying. It is rather annying." he told her. TenTen looked up.

"You promise. I told myself I would never tell you. So you have to act like you never heard it ok?" She started acting like a three year old. To think we are the same age.

"I promise TenTen.: He told her. But he only did it so she wouldn't notice the medical nin behind her. When they gave he sedative she was out shortly. He heard her mummble not fair.

The next day TenTen was wondering why she was at the hospital and who decided it was a good idea. When she was trying to leave and the nurses held her down it was Neji who made her stop. The nurses left and they were alone.

"Neji mind telling me why I am here. They said you helped them put me in her. May I ask why?" She said very angerly now. She was not happy.

"Well it could be that you got hyper off of lemonaid and then you told me your biggest secret ever. That is why I decided you needed help." He told her. TenTen grew red in the face.

"Did I do anything bad to you?" She asked trying to think of what she did. It was still fuzzy for her. But she saw Neji nod.

"Here I will show you." Neji then walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. That was when it hit TenTen. When the kiss was over she looked at Neji.

"Neji I remembered I kissed your cheek not your lips!" She said and then Neji smirked.

"Yeah but that's who it should have been the first time." He said and then walked out with out saying a word to her.

**Ok here you guys go. I tried to make it funny, but I think I failed. Let me know how I did. Thanks!**


End file.
